1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to grass paving structures, and more particularly to a grass paving structure having improved structural and interconnection features.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, grass paving devices are known. These generally provide individual square units, each unit containing a honeycomb or square cells wherein grass or other suitable plants are grown. Such paving units are typically laid out to provide grass covered roads in golf courses, parking lots, emergency access roads and similar areas, eliminating the less aesthetically pleasing asphalt or other nongrass pavements known in the prior art.
Prior art grass paving units have employed awkward plastic tabs or cumbersome sliding mechanisms for use in attaching individual units together to form an interlocked paving system. As a result, assembly is complicated and assembly time lengthened. Such units have also been subject to slippage with respect to the underlying ground surface.